La mort a le blues
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1987, Elysion: Thanatos, inactif, s'ennuie et déprime. Hypnos essaie de lui remonter le moral...


_Eh oui, de temps en temps je fais du fan service, petite dédicace pour Annwan ^^_

_La Mort a le blues_

_Les Enfers, Elysion, 1987_

Thanatos, assis sur un muret, étira son corps divin et eut un profond soupir. Si l'effervescence avait gagné les Enfers, il n'en était pas de même ici, à Elysion. Le lieu le mieux protégé du royaume d'Hadès était épargné par tout cela, provoquant un profond sentiment d'ennui pour le dieu que les bêtises des nymphes amusaient de moins en moins. Enfermé pendant deux siècles dans une boîte, il s'était mentalement repassé tout ce qu'il ferait quand on daignerait l'en sortir, mais, maintenant qu'il en avait été extrait par une petite jeune fille et que cela avait enclenché le réveil des Enfers, il s'apercevait qu'il s'ennuyait de plus en plus souvent.

Pour l'instant, les Enfers étaient en position d'observation puisque, au-dessus, avait lieu la guerre entre Poséidon et Athéna. Après tout, si le dieu océanique manipulé par le jumeau de Saga pouvait leur épargner la peine de devoir affronter la déesse terrestre, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Simplement, l'incarnation de la Mort n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie et, au vu des événements, la bataille semblait tourner à l'avantage des guerriers d'Athéna. Sachant que seuls les chevaliers d'or survivants gardaient le Sanctuaire, Hypnos avait recommandé d'en profiter, mais lui-même ainsi que Pandore l'avaient retenu en disant que ce n'était pas encore le temps d'attaquer. De toute façon, tant que le sceau d'Athéna ne s'était pas rompu et qu'Hadès ne s'était point encore incarné en ce monde, ce n'était pas la peine d'envisager quoi que ce soit…

Thanatos avait pourtant tout bien prévu à l'avance cette fois : la possession de Saga, la dague d'or, Athéna tuée à l'état de bébé, ils auraient dû être tranquilles pour deux cents ans. Hé bien non, il avait fallu qu'un minable chevalier d'or…comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?...vienne s'interposer, et tout était à refaire ! Le dieu aimait par dessus tout les plans qui se déroulaient sans accrocs, et, pour une fois qu'il aurait voulu avoir une longueur d'avance, c'était encore tombé à plat.

« Ne me dis pas que tu rumines encore ! », fit une voix à côté de lui.

Thanatos leva ses prunelles argentées et les fixa sur son frère jumeau :

« Je ne rumine pas, j'attends juste que ça se passe… »

Hypnos hocha la tête :

« Et tu comptes attendre longtemps ? Ne pense plutôt qu'à distraire les nymphes, elles boudent parce que tu ne leur as pas joué de lyre aujourd'hui… »

Thanatos soupira :

« De toute façon elles ne sont jamais contentes, dès que Cupidon ou Pan les ennuient elles viennent toujours se plaindre. Non, cette position d'observation ne me convient pas, c'est tout… »

Hypnos haussa les sourcils :

« Mais tout ce qui se passe au-dessus joue pour nous, alors autant en profiter. Aucun dieu n'a envie de s'interposer, si Poséidon échoue Athéna sera tout de même affaiblie et nous n'aurons plus qu'à agir. Pour une fois on a vraiment une chance de gagner… »

Thanatos eut un geste de la main.

« Oui, pour une fois, parce que je te signale que depuis les temps mythologiques elle nous a toujours écrasés… »

Hypnos secoua l'épaule de son frère :

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi défaitiste… »

Thanatos se leva, déployant les plis de sa robe ample :

« Je ne suis pas défaitiste, mais je dois avouer que c'est un peu lassant, tous les deux cents ans, de se faire vaincre et remettre dans une urne. Tu n'en as pas assez de cela ? »

Le regard doré d'Hypnos s'écarquilla :

« Où as-tu été pêcher des idées pareilles ? Rien n'est jamais joué d'avance dans cette guerre sainte, et tu le sais très bien… »

Il saisit son frère par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à une gloriette proche. Un lit de salon et une table avec des victuailles y étaient disposés.

« Maintenant tu vas cesser de déprimer, t'allonger un peu ici et manger un peu, ça te changera les idées… »

Mais le dieu de la mort n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de déprimer, même quand l'escadron volant des nymphes, envoyé par son frère, le rejoignit et fit la moue quand il refusa de jouer de la lyre. Elles le cajolèrent, tentèrent de lui arracher un sourire à force de minauderies mais n'y parvinrent pas. Hypnos, pour une fois étranger aux états d'âmes mine de rien humains de son frère jumeau, passa la soirée avec lui mais parvint difficilement à l'égayer, à son grand dam…

Thanatos, le lendemain matin, était encore endormi dans le plus simple appareil, enroulé dans un drap, quand un de ses serviteurs vint le réveiller.

« Majesté, nous avons eu des nouvelles de la surface : Athéna a gagné ! »

Cette nouvelle, pourtant pas si bonne, rendit sa bonne humeur au dieu qui jaillit de son lit.

« Allez voir mon frère et Pandore et dites-leur que j'aimerais les voir dans la matinée… »

Retenant le drap autour de sa taille, il regarda le soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitres de sa chambre. Les hostilités allaient s'ouvrir, enfin, et, cette fois, ce serait le seigneur Hadès qui vaincrait. Athéna n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait préparé, et, à coup sûr, cela leur assurerait la victoire. Une lueur fit briller son regard argenté et un sourire décidé fendit son visage.

« Cette fois, Athéna, tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que d'être vaincue et c'est toi qui passera deux cents ans dans une urne… »

Et il serra le poing alors que ses serviteurs entraient pour sa toilette matinale…

**FIN**


End file.
